merciamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazakovia
Kazakovia Kazakovia, or the Grand Empire of Kazakovia, is a constitutional imperial monarchy ruled by the Esterov Dynasty, the second dynasty to rule the Kazakovian Empire. The current emperor is His Imperial Majesty, Nicholo II, while the current Prime Minister is Auel Clovis, Chairman of the Democracy First Party. The current majority leader and High Councilor of the Imperial Assembly is Nylius Vaughn and the Lord-Inquisitor of the Supreme Court is Arnoldus Metriov. Kazakovia is one of the first nations in Merciam and is one of the only few monarchies left in the world. Though a hereditary monarchy, the Kazakovian Parliament's Prime Minister is appointed by the emperor by the advice of the people, or an elections. The emperor has unlimited power throughout the empire and may dissolve the parliament and appoint any Prime Minister at will. Democracy Ever before Kazakovia became a Mahorcadi or a Kingdom, 700-900 BCE, the Maweri Tribe already elect their Chieftains and have retained this tradition even up to this day. This was the earliest form of democracy in Merciam and is deeply ingrained in their society. Kazakovian Conquest Mawerian territory began expanding when Morzan was elected as High Chieftain at 200-300 BCE. He made their neighboring tribes bow down to the Maweri Tribe and started forming communities called Mihoricurs. When Morzan reached the extent of the Maweri Tribe's might, he centralized the Mihoricurs and their ruling Mihors into one Mahorcadi and then crowned himself as Mahor Cafitin of the Kasakovski Mahorcadi. Start of the Empire The Kazakovian Empire came to be when Kazakovia started to annex its neighboring nations. Mahor Cafitin/Macaftin Balatov XI, soon to be emperor or Magarcafton of the Kasakovski Magarcafar, made duchies that administrate local mihoricurs and officiated elections. At the year 1031, Macaftin or King Balatov XI, crowned himself Magarcafton of the Kasakovski Magarcafar or the Kazakovian Empire. He established the Rhoyvenor Dynasty which also gave birth to the Esterov Dynasty, the current reigning line. Batalov XI's line died out when his grandson, Erretor II, was assassinated. The line traced back to Batalov XI's brother, Herracus Esterov. After the events, it became a tradition of the ruling Emperor to have 3 children to make sure that their line won't die out and, also, they are not allowed to be in one public event altogether to secure the line. Reformation At 1342, Gerard V of House Malvoy, Grand Duke of Cartington, started a rebellion to overthrow the current dynasty. His plans ultimately failed, though this made emperor Ludevich VIII, the emperor at that time, to reform the current government and place a Prime Minister by popular vote. This led to the creation of the Imperial Assembly as well as the Imperial Parliament. This is still in-effect up to this day. Religion Specimenism is the most popular belief system in Kazakovia. It teaches an atheistic view of life and encourages everyone to innovate, no matter how big or small. This belief started spreading during the late 1700s and since then was considered as the 'most popular religion' in Kazakovia. Rebellions * Kastorian Rebellion